


Shattering Bullet

by Anonymous



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Cameos, Creative Commons 3.0 BY-SA, Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gaming, Gen, My First Fanfic, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even if my luck is subpar, skill does matter. (Ryu Sei: 2026)This is the story about me and a full-dive VR game called "Gun Gale Online". Please, sit down and read it with your heart's content as I uncover each of my new experiences in every words and paragraphs.If you can't find a place to sit down, you can lay down on your bed and enjoy the same experience. I will appreciate your time with honesty.And then, allow me to tell the story.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> While this story is in progress, I will definitely appreciate your time reading this. Please give me your constructive comment and recommendation.

August 22nd, 2025.

Today is my birthday. Today is unlike 10 years ago, where technology is so old-fashioned. Pretty much, at this year, technology for developing a network, study, and the game goes better.

Celebrating my birthday can't be better with at least a simple yet popular term; "Thank God it's Friday!". Friday, I usually recite the prayer at day and then play at night. Besides, tomorrow is free so I can play as much as I want to relieve my stress after doing such a lot of paper works of the math lesson.

For that, I gifted myself a brand-new technology of gaming; an Amusphere. It looks like a headset with glasses, but from what I know, that thing can make us move freely in a virtual reality world, just like its ancestor; NerveGear (shortened as NVG). Not just a VR device, this thing also presents a full-dive session, where we can move as normal humans do. While NVG itself is a great, huge development in gaming, an incident made full-dive VR gaming is seen skeptically.

Back then, a one-year incident; SAO Incident, trapped about 10.000 players inside a virtual world. It was a world where people speak with swordsmanship. There are 6.147 players survived from SAO, which later known as "SAO survivors". They're treated specially by the government due to how did they manage to survive the game.

From what I know too, the most influencing player in that game is the one, wearing the black robe. SAO survivors nicknamed him as "Black Swordsman". He is the one who found a secret sword skill, where other players could only equip a sword at a time. With two swords, he and other survivors fought together and eventually beat the game.

That's a long story to talk, anyway. I got dragged by a lot of history researching.

A few minutes later, a package arrived at front of my house. It is night time, so my eyes can only barely see some of the objects around my home. As soon as I opened the door, a postman gives me a package containing an Amusphere and a copy of a game which is into my passion; a full-dive VRMMORPG with FPS style, titled "Gun Gale Online".

Signing here and there, I finished another troublesome paper works. Despite today is a future, some of the matter couldn't use digital technology. We're back into parchment and pen when it comes to some legal businesses. Plus, papers don't give a huge danger to eyes when it comes to text walls, unlike smartphones which not also small, but emits bare, small but harmful radiation.

Without wasting more time, I quickly shut the door, locked it, and do a short amateur unboxing video. I also do some installation setting and more, to celebrate my own birthday.

After installation, I usually went straight away to the game without looking on other contents, such as FAQ, community board and such. Sliding in my Amusphere, wearing it, I lay down in a relaxing position and logging in in a relaxing position. This won't be as scary as NVG, I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of adventure will I have in this so-called and promised full-dive VRMMO FPS game?


	2. Link Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first experience is just started. I don't know what is it, but it'll be definitely fun.
> 
> Just listen to my story and you'll be satisfied to hear so.

## First Impression.

A catchy phrase to log into Amusphere must be pronounced, before able to log in to any full-dive systems. I don't have an idea why must "Link Start". Why not a simple phrase? I don't have an idea.

At least, I somehow managed to log in successfully and safely. The Internet isn't as expensive as before, and it's fairly cheap and you'll able to get a really good bandwidth for general use. Furthermore, recently ISPs are having a cooperation with game servers to promote full-dive VR gaming, letting Amusphere users have a really wide bandwidth to use.

And then, a character creation system is brought up. Inputting my name, which is already popular among Internet users, I typed with full of pride, with proper capitalization. And a space character is important, too. I typed a name, which I hold on for almost 13 years, a name which is mine when I was a rhythm gamer; "Ryu Sei".

I don't want to remember a lot the troublesome process I will experience. I will let everything pass.

A simple, minimalist greeting screen envelope my field of view. Another phrase which I think very default to show, but not bad either.

"Welcome to Gun Gale Online"

The text slowly disappears, letting myself seeing another white empty space before the screen fades to black. And then, I see something. It is very blurry, I admit it. I wonder why Amusphere don't allow us to use glasses…

The reason is slowly told, as my vision going better. It's getting clearer and better, compared to me in real-life whose vision is fenced with a pair of glasses.

A lot of dark brownish color tone. Buildings are colored dark. I wonder why. I smell such a strong oil, gunpowder, and lots of things here.

Remaining calm, I slowly move my head. Up, up, down, down left, right, left, and right. And looking at down, again. Now I slowly moving my arms. It's very light, but the weight still makes sense.

I'm trying if I can move each of my fingers. Thumb, index, middle, ring, pinky. As usual, I can't even move my ring fingers properly due to the effect of my real-life muscle problem. I slowly make a fist, to make sure it's functioning properly.

Then, I've slowly moved joints between my legs. Working properly. I'm not limp at all.

It seems that I'm inside the world but in virtual theme! I still can't believe that gaming technology had been this far. I wonder how long did I hole up inside my room when I was a campus student.

I slowly touching my hair. It feels just like real hair! I then slowly walking to the nearest glass; at least I can barely see my appearance. I approached and inspected my own self, top to bottom.

A strange, black hair figure and crimson eyes are staring me. Could it be, this is my avatar…? If that's so, I can't believe if it's actually me. I think I'm seeing my own avatar in other game (or so, I don't have an idea why maybe a mere luck affecting my avatar?) which is very different with me in real life!

Still, I can't comment about the outfit. I think it's a beginner kit given to new players. Which means, I need to grind more in this game if I want to look catchier than now. Just like your usual RPGs.

That's it. I can make sure that I'm entered into the correct game. A game where people speak with bullets.

Remembering about gun language, I heard someone nicknamed as "Black Berserker" rushed into a major championship, with the acronym BoB (Bullet of Bullets) with a 5.7 caliber handgun and a… photon sword. Why photon sword instead of guns, I thought. Still, her gameplay is very awesome, and it's very mind-blowing. Reflexes in the virtual world could be as insane as that; deflecting live bullets with photon sword and insane reflex. I wonder why that girl, called "Kirito" could do it.

Enough for the telltale session. Now, I should go to the tutorial. I know some of the elements in-game are related to real-life, still, a tutorial is a necessity for a newbie like me, right?

A pop-up message appears. I should wave my index and middle finger to empty space as if touching a screen and sliding it down to open the player menu. There are options like player data, equipment, inventory, game setting, and so on. I choose the menu [Tutorial] and automatically teleported to the training ground.

## Roughest Training Ground Ever.

I successfully teleported, somehow. And I admit, this game's graphics are too realistic. If I can rate and praise it, I will definitely give 10 A's to the developer.

Speaking about the developer, this game is originally not made by Japanese. It was an American who developed this game, despite most of game barebone system is from another Japanese, too. [The Seed] is the key to start your own full-dive VR game, and [ZASKAR], a corporation from the US made such a great, sci-fi game with FPS genre. They'll later allow us to run their game in the Japanese system, which not also help some micro-lag issue when playing foreign games, but also to let us fully use it.

Before my eyes able to gain focus, a great, yelling sound which heard like a rough instructor thunders my ears. Especially my left ear, because he is right at my left side.

"Hey, you! It's your first day yet you're not sober enough, Maggot!?" he shouted.

Despite an AI, I'm scared for real. Maybe the game is designed to also able to read human's emotion from sensors. His voice is too scary; I forgot when did I hear that kind of voice the first time. Maybe when I'm attending my civil-military course, back then?

"Answer, Maggot! Answer with "Yes, Sir!""

Well, what should I do, anyway? It's like I have no choice but to answer it.

"Y… Yes, Sir!"

A soft, breathing-alike voice escapes easily from my mouth. The AI Instructor seems don't care with it, but at this point, I think that AI looks like a human. So natural. Even the voice acting is too real.

"First off, do you know how to use a gun, Maggot? Don't even say yes if you can't switch the safety toggle."

And again, why must Maggot? Why not Muggle instead of Maggot- never mind. I replied again for affirmation. The AI then lend me a handgun. If I remember correctly, it looks like a USP Compact. Switched the safety toggle, load the bullet, and then the AI shouts to me again.

"Fix up your position, Maggot!"

I don't want to remember this harder than my learning materials for my students. I'll just let them pass from my left ear to right ear. I hear a lot of the AI's warning as it looks like a real-life training ground.

An intriguing system which does not exist in real-life is "bullet assist circle" and "bullet line". A bullet assist circle appears when I touch my trigger, showing a possibility of my shot will be placed at. And a bullet line appears when I want to get shot by someone; showing an exact position of the bullet travel.

Also, the game introduces a fictional, futuristic weapon; an optical weapon. Said the weapon emits such a high output of optical power. Very accurate even from far and fast enough to travel between distances, and have higher control than firearms. However, players can use force field equipment to lessen the effect, shielding them for few shots until they're vulnerable to optical bullets.

In short, farm with optical weapons, shoot players with firearms.

Until then, to the weapon test. The AI tested me to use some weapons. And the result was surprisingly subpar enough;

I suck at automatic weapons. Recoils are not a thing I can manage. For long-range weapons such as sniper rifles, I can't hit more than two hundred meters, which is bad. Handguns and semi-auto rifles are a thing for me, so the AI recommended me to use either of them.

The tutorial ends, but the game doesn't explain me ropes on the battle. It sucks. Autodidact, as usual. I teleported again to the teleporter at… where am I again?

## Insane Weapon Choice.

I have no idea what to do again. I think I'm lost in such a huge place, even for something like the city. To think about it, I think it's as wide as Tokyo, but wider if you count other levels.

Opening my player menu, a pop-up message appears. Reading it like nothing else to do. I don't recall how many notifications I'll get.

[A beginner kit has been sent to you. Please check your mail and receive it before the expiry date.]

[Happy birthday! As a sign of respect, we sent you an anniversary kit. Please check your mail and receive it.]

Wait, wait a minute. Two starter items at the same time…? If this keeps happening, I think I'll run out of luck at the end-game. Or not, I don't care either way. I opened my mailbox and found something interesting inside it.

A ton of money. I think I can buy a lot of weapon with it.

The game doesn't provide a map. I think it's just a matter of memory power, or what? I don't know. I decided to ask random players to the place where can I get cheap guns.

I tap someone which costume is dominantly black. Slightly pulled that person so that person can notice me, due to how weak my voice is in this game.

"Excuse me, can you show me the place where I can buy weapons?"

"Sure, it's around a block on that way, go left and walk for 50 meters," he said. A warm, friendly voice can be heard. I think I've heard this voice somewhere…

"A-ah, thank you. Sorry to take your time, anyway."

I slightly bowed to him. Despite this is a game world, I somehow kept my manner from my real-life.

Walking here and there, I don't care how much time I will spend, since it's not so far. From what I learn about Amusphere too, it automatically detects our vital condition so we're warned if we're dehydrated, being starved, or so. In real life, of course.

After wasting around 10 minutes walking, I managed to reach the place. A steampunk-alike place, with the slight touch of modern furniture. I entered it, and it looks like a modern expo, showing holograms of popular weapons, most-used weapons, and latest weapons.

To tell that so, there is also a place where people test their skills to touch a robotic cowboy while avoiding to not being hit by the bullets. I go through there, passing a challenging game called "Untouchable!". Looks like there are lots of players trying their skill, while miserably failing and losing 1000 credits for each try.

Never mind with that, I can't even dodge bullets on the first try. I go straight away to the shop.

It looks so futuristic, with shop terminals here and there. Then I occupy an empty terminal and used the menu like I'm used into the terminal.

To be honest, there are lots of weapon choices, but since the Instructor recommended me to use semi-auto weapons, I should avoid machine pistols, LMGs, and automatic optical weapons.

Something like a battle rifle would work, but recall that I suck at aiming at long distance, I turn it down.

I scrolled through weapon choices, and find out that Pindad SS2-V5 is still a thing. I remembered this thing is a rifle designed for use by law enforcers. I then pick that SS2-V5, change the color to slightly blue, replace the grip with Picatinny rail, and accidentally find another weapon which intrigues me.

That other weapon I mean is Kel-Tec PLR-16, a long-range pistol which is compatible with most STANAG assault rifle ammo box; one of them is AR-15's. Looking into it, it looks like an AR-15 but very short and have different sights, too. Putting them too into my buy list.

Now, the problem lies into the optical gun should I buy. The names are so fictional, too. For example, an optical sniper rifle called Al-Nassr, optical handgun called Betelgeuse, and more.

For optical weapons, I think I can manage slight recoil. The closest I can use is either Al-Nassr optical sniper rifle or Lupus optical assault rifle. Lupus has a nice, three-round burst which I think the recoil isn't as great as full-auto weapons.

Dumped them to buy list. Now for the accessories. Since my accuracy is all fine, a laser designator and holographic sight might be a necessity for me, so I dumped two laser sights and a holographic sight to my buy list.

Checkout time- wait. I forgot to buy ammo, too. I quickly scrolled through ammo list and buy some STANAG AR-15 ammo box and optical energy packs. Maybe 100 boxes are good enough.

Checkout time. The terminal shows the price I should pay for my list, and I'm surprised that I must pay almost 90% of my current money.

‘…What the-‘

I gulp slowly and pushed buy button with a lot of hesitation.  Suddenly, a courier android comes out from my blind spot and approaching me.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATRONAGE," the android said, in a robot-ish tone.

As I opened the container, items are transferred automatically to my inventory box. I decided to inspect each weapon I bought earlier. I inspect each of them, and some players from far away are commenting on my weapon choice. I don't care, anyway. It doesn't like skills doesn't matter.

"Look at that weird girl. Don't ‘cha think her choice is a bit insane?"

"Can't deny. Using assault rifle and a gigantic pistol? That's absolutely insane."

"Uh-huh. Can she even PK with that old gun? I bet she'll die 10 seconds after spawn immunity time ends."

Comments are keep coming from players. Being insane, huh?

"Well, if you're asking if I'm insane or not, I can't deny, but for PK-ing with these guns," I replied with a tone full of pride. It's my choice, after all. Why do they bother about it?

I equipped my SS2-V5 on my right hand and PLR-16 on my left hand.

", then I'll make sure you'll be PK-ed with these guns."

## Reminiscence.

### Section 1: The Rest Time

I wondered, how did I become this insane. I mean, players mostly want to use the main weapon and a pistol instead of two main weapons. This isn't the PC FPS game where you can bring two heavy weapons at the same time and walk at (relatively) same speed, like Duty's Call or Warfield.

As soon as I check my status, the weight data shows that I'm overweight.

"I should've bought lighter weapons…" I murmured. Regretting? I don't think so. You can unload your weapons to imaginary inventory instead, and doesn't affect your weight directly. Item slot is a thing, right?

With a very small stat, I need to grind and start getting stat points to spend. I quickly open the in-game guide and read some of the lines from it.

Increasing STR stat will allow you to achieve higher melee damage and weight you can carry.

Increasing VIT stat will increase your HP and defense.

Increasing AGI stat will increase your normal speed and reflex time. This doesn't apply in a no-war zone.

Increasing DEX stat will make aiming easier, decreasing the size of your Bullet Assist Circle, and able to deal critical damage easier to non-players.

Increasing LUC stat adds the odds to your item drop rate, and chances to deal critical hits.

This will be very troublesome. I will touch STR and AGI more so I can bring these two babies on the field. Maybe DEX will be considered, and finally VIT and LUC.

I decided to go to the quest AI, but… no. I'm lost again. This virtual city is huger than I think…

Maybe I'll log off first and have a dinner before continue playing.

As soon as I log off, a sound of (maybe burnt?) machine components heard. Maybe this is the unique feature of Amusphere.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw something, I don't know. Maybe it's just my room's ceiling. I slowly slid out the Amusphere, and begin walking.

Wait, where are my glasses, again? I need to find it out before I can go anywhere. Myopia with the strength of 4 is really hurt. You can barely read from the normal reading distance (30 centimeters), yet I think I've already become a friend with my glasses.

I think I need to see in the mirror, again.

I see my mirror, and it's reflecting my true self. A weak, but a diligent teacher.

I walk through the kitchen. It's small but really functional. Plus, it's using the local gas line, so I don't need to use cans of LPG or butanes to use my stove. Then, I turned on the stove, put some tap water on it, and begin boiling instant ramen.

I forgot since when I'm into ramen over rice. I could destroy my stomach if I eat more, but I think I survived from it. I'm eating ramen for special occasions, like celebrations or what.

I cooked like usual, with stupidly drying session and such. I start eating the ramen, and suddenly a reminiscent struck me.

### Section 2: A Heroine's Call

I was known as an addicted gamer since campus life. Using all of my "skip chances" for gaming, yet still getting above average score. B+ is great, but A- is another thing for me.

Eating ramen reminds me of another event. A friend of mine, who is also a gamer (but in the lower level than me) almost always eating ramen with me whenever I invited them. I forgot if my friend was he or she, but… the most important thing is that person spoke to me, back then when we're going into e-sports competition of FPS game.

"Still acting as a hero, huh? Better leave me, I'm toast."

"You don't know my secret weapon."

Back then, in a team battle royale. We were the most insane team ever in the [Unknown1337's Battlegrounds] local competition; to only have two members in the team; me and my friend.

The competition was held online, though. However, there were ‘dead' players whose job is to spectate players. Probably they were from the event organizers, for online streaming.

It was a crucial battle, which decided the one who will crown the title of [Royale Battle Meister]. My friend got tripped into last team's mine, and blown the feet, rendered my friend to lose the ability to walk.

As my friend said so from voice chat, I didn't surrender myself. I learned and invented a new playstyle, though. So, I ran towards my friend, and do a volley jumping from my character.

Combo key here, and there, and I able to make my character uses the game mechanics where they never known before. While volley jumping, I aimed carefully with my full-auto Skorpion and sliced (not sliced, but my bullets nicely traced from head to groin of) my target.

I remembered that the online audience was shocked, also with the other team. We didn't care about the online audience's reaction since our eyes were locked into our own screen.

It was insane that I could eliminate all but leader, who shot me with their own Carcano rifle. I was surprised when I eliminate the underlings, the winning screen didn't appear. Bullet pierces beautifully to my virtual body, and I fell down, dying in that condition.

However, my friend whose arms were still functioning quickly did the final weapon draw, shooting the sniper 200 meters away with a Honey Badger. Well, despite our bad luck, we could barely win the game, letting us be known popular among FPS gamers.

Still, we've decided to hide our real-life identity, so when an invitation to interview program came, I attended, using appearance which is similar to my in-game avatar.

Then, I forgot the rest of my memory… oh, no! I leave my ramen that it loses a lot of heat. I should quickly eat it, before continue playing GGO. Or maybe, I just sleep instead.

## Fateful Encounter.

August 23rd, 2025.

I do a sport, but with heavy laziness. The first impression of VR just makes my muscle easily get sore because of that. Real-life is harsh, but achieving something in real-life is more rewarding.

I'm doing some jog and passed an airsoft shop. Another [clickbait], but in real life.

Entering it, I see the aura of an old-fashion interior. I think I just rewind the time to 10 years ago. Inspecting each model, some of the names are slightly altered, either to avoid copyright or what. Then, I see two weapon models which look very similar to my just-bought GGO weapon; a replica of AR-15 and PLR-16. I don’t think I can find any replica of SS2-V5…

Without any hesitation, I buy them (and intentionally don't buy the bullets). Quickly, I go home, but with reduced speed. Despite airsoft gun, it's heavy for me and very troublesome to bring it with weapon cases. It looks like I'm the mercenary, maybe a Hitman?

Entering home, I quickly unlock and lock my door later. I opened the weapon case, and it just looks like from that in the game! (or instead, the game might be based on the real thing?)

I then grabbed my AR-15 with right hand and PLR-16 with the left hand. It's very heavy, unlike in VR world! However, to translate my skill, I need to practice with the real thing, right?

I then tried various poses. Being a Rambo? No, it doesn't fit with my stoic avatar. Be a terminator robot? That won't work either.

Until I found the best pose to use both of them; I slightly leaned my right body to back, allowing my PLR-16's barrel to align with AR-15. The recoil will be very insane, so it'll be the game matter that I need a lot of stat points.

Enough with cosplay session, I put my weapon back to the case and quickly logging in again. I forgot that I should've worked on my character's level quickly.

Sliding Amusphere, saying the magic word. As usual, intro screen, teleport to the last position and being a goner, again.

After asking players about quest giver zone, I quickly run to the quest AI. Another troublesome hundred meters full of non-sweating running. I can run as far as I can in this game, don't care about my stamina. Still, doing this in real life is very impossible.

The quest giver AI is there. It'll be such a simple, and easy monster hunting, dungeon crawling, and others. I do their quests, finished, died miserably, repeated, and eventually rising up my level to the point I can equip SS2-V5 and PLR-16 (but not dual-wielding, this is currently impossible for some reason).

I slide in the game menu, to find out that my level is already touching 50 (but never encountered a single player at once). The game progress is just too fast, or is it just me who was over-grinding? Even my costume is still the beginner's costume.

Like there's any choice to costumes at there. Most of them are so expensive, but there is no premium currency here, only in-game currency. I also know from the game that pro players tend to use the game's system, to trade in-game currency to real money and vice-versa. So, you can literally burn your money to buy any weapon in this game, and sell your credits for a free meal.

Suddenly, someone pushed me from behind. It is a man, with an intimidating appearance. Half-bald, and dark skin with the battle-torn costume.

"So, this is the insane girl, right? You've surely trained well in this game," he said, with the annoying tone.

"I'll take that as a compliment…?"

"Listen, girl, you're nothing compared to us pro players. I'm afraid I'll win the battle against you," he continues, saying cynically.

"You- Stop saying-"

He pushes me so hard that I fall down because of it. It hurts, but not as hurt in real-life. But still, his words just make me feel down…

"Hey, you trash shouldn't play this game anymore. Just let me have all you got and you'll be safe. Or else, I can report you to admins…?"

"Wait, why admins in the first place? Like I did something wrong to you!?"

"Oh? Then, how did you get this sweetie guns? Don't tell me, you stole it from me…?"

This is going to be insane. He accusing me with fake accusations. God, I think the players are far more terrifying than the AI itself, especially in this virtual world…

Maybe he was right. I shouldn't play this game. It's useless to fight against him, anyway. I'm just a mere weak player who can't even rank up properly. I'll just give him my items and delete my account-

"Whoa. Rubbing other players? Shame yourself," someone shouted. Angry girl voice that directly aimed at him. That girl approaching us, and holding my weapon.

"Actually, I want to ask you first. Are you really a high-level player? Your attitude looks not."

"Hey, you can tell me from my equipment, right? I'm a legit HL."

"And you still bullying low-levels?"

"Why, though? This kind of players will just fill this server's space with trashes."

"You're not a real player, anyway. Obsessed with levels. Playing this game is not all about competition, or such. The most important is you can have fun with players."

"Like I care!"

"Care if I report this to admins? I recorded your words bullying her."

"Tch- Fine then. What do you want?"

"Apologize."

"Sorry."

"DO IT PROPERLY, YOU MORON!"

Despite being angry, she doesn't knock him off like what he did to me. Really, is she a virtual angel or what? I couldn't say anything, but still fell down…

He bows to me, asking for an apology. This is too sudden! I can't understand what's going on, and I can't even say a word. I'm shocked by what happened recently.

"I'm… sorry for being rude to you."

"…Uh…"

I still feeling down. My heart somehow breaking, and when my mind is almost filled with remorse…

"Stop feeling down. He just needs some attitude lesson, at all."

"I… just… am I the trash for this game?"

"Not at all. You're the one who gives a lot of unique feature in this game. The more the merrier, correct?"

I nod slowly. And then, that man left me, together with this virtual angel. After he goes, she gives me her player name.

"Hey, if you need some help, you can ask me. Just message [Maya] and I'll be at there!"

She pats my head, slowly. It feels so calm and warm. And suddenly, tears rolling down from my eyes. I can't even hold this depression, though. Maybe I shouldn't ever touch full-dive VR games…

And suddenly she hugs me.

"That's enough. You can't hold your feeling in the virtual world. Do you want to hunt together instead?"

I nod slowly, again. Then she pulls and drags me away to the field!

"Then it's settled! Let's hunt some treasure boxes!"

"Wha- what!? Wait-!"

She pulls me like I'm her doll! Really, what's wrong with this world, anyway!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That kind of person really made me surprised.


End file.
